


Daily Relaxation

by Goombario



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Every day, one very lucky castle Toad gets to provide Princess Peach with her "daily relaxation."





	Daily Relaxation

The sun was shining over the Mushroom Kingdom - However, no place was brighter than the castle of the kingdom’s ruler, the beautiful Princess Peach. It had been only a month since her last abduction by the evil Koopa King, Bowser, and her life seemed to be slowly falling back into place.

“Your majesty, masters Mario and Luigi have arrived.” Toadsworth said as entered Peach’s bedroom, seeing the blonde woman sitting at a mirror and brushing her long hair. Peach’s eyes lit up at the sound of the two plumbers, and she quickly stood up and headed for the door, the small, elderly Toad following her.

“Mario, Luigi! It’s so good to see you.”

It seemed that the Mario brothers were visiting the castle at least once a week lately, most likely to check up on the princess and make sure that Bowser or his minions didn’t have any plans. Peach figured that the two must get bored when they don’t have some sort of adventure to be on. Maybe they should go go-karting again sometime? It was certainly a nice way to relax.

After the brothers left, Peach returned to her quarters. It was rather lonely without Mario or Luigi around, and Daisy didn’t come around too often either. There were even days where she wouldn’t mind Wario or Waluigi showing up, even if it was just for tea. Ruling a kingdom of small mushroom people only had so many perks.

“Princess, it’s time for your daily relaxation.” A Toad had entered the room, only standing in the doorway to announce this. Peach smiled, standing up and adjusting her dress – Although being royalty had only a few perks, this was her favorite. The Toad entered the bedroom, slowly approaching the princess. “I guess I’m first today?”

“Well, you were the one smart enough to remind me personally.” Peach said, winking at him and licking her lips. The Toad blushed, standing in front of his ruler and pulling down his white shorts, revealing an erection – This “relaxation” was something Peach thought up on her own. Every day around the same time, Peach would get uncontrollably horny. Masturbation only did so much, and although her “playtimes” with Daisy usually did the job, the other princess only came around so much anymore. The Toad climbed onto Peach’s bed, and the princess felt to her knees, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear and taking the Toad’s cock into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head.

“Y-Your majesty, it’s amazing …” Toad moaned, feeling Peach’s warm lips surround him. It usually went that whatever Toad was lucky enough to tell Peach the time was also the one lucky enough to go first in her little kingdom-wide orgy. Peach gave the Toad a wink as she began to speed up her motions, causing the mushroom-like boy to moan. “P-Princess!”

Peach giggled, pulling away and using her silky-smooth gloved hand to grip the Toad’s throbbing dick, stroking it very slowly and smiling at him. She loved seeing the reactions on her subjects’ faces any time she did this to one of them. She took a deep breath, taking all of Toad’s cock into her mouth and bobbing her head much faster now, feeling the mushroom’s small hand rest on her head, just below her crown. His quiet, heavy breathing along with louder moaning was just arousing Peach even more, wanting her to make the small boy cum as fast as possible.

“P-Princess …! I’m going to …!” Toad moaned, leaning back slowly and closing his eyes. Peach pulled away, watching as the erect member in front of her began to violently throb, shooting out streams of hot, sticky cum all over her face. She smiled, feeling the warm sensation running down her face. She leaned in close, gripping the cock with her gloved hand and pumping it up and down as fast as possible, her mouth open wide to catch the cum that followed. She swallowed every drop that she caused, licking her lips as more ran down her cheeks.

“Thanks for the warm-up.” Peach took one last gulp, giggling at the blushing, trembling Toad. “You don’t have to be so nervous. You did exactly as you were supposed to.” The Toad smiled weakly at this – At least he was satisfactory for her. He moved to hop off the bed, but was stopped by Peach holding him in place. “You don’t think you’re done, do you?”

“Well, I came in your mouth and gave you a facial, so I kind of assumed …” Toad stammered, having no idea what he was expected to do now. Usually the beginning Toad just shot a load into her mouth and left her craving more. “What else should I … Oh, I get it.” He didn’t need to finish the question – Peach’s dress was already on the floor. For a woman who was supposedly “proper” and “perfect,” it came as a surprise that the kingdom’s ruler wore no underwear whatsoever. The woman’s large, supple breasts were so amazing that it took a lot of willpower for Toad to not start to drool while he stared.

“Enjoying the view?” Peach asked, sitting next to the small Toad on her bed. He slowly nodded, his eyes fixated on Peach’s nipples. She picked the boy up, hugging him to her chest, his face between her breasts. This must’ve been a very good thing, as it only took a moment for Toad’s member to begin throbbing once again. Peach sat him down, lying on the bed and giving him a smile. Toad gulped, knowing exactly how lucky he was. He approached Peach, whose legs were spread open. Her pink hole was dripping wet, almost like her body was daring him to enter. Well, it’s never a good thing to disappoint Peach.

Toad moved closer, sliding his erection into the princess’s tight, dripping cunt. Peach let out a loud moan as he did so, placing her hand on Toad’s back and pushing him closer, forcing more of him inside. Toad grabbed Peach’s thighs, beginning to slowly thrust into her.

“Toad! Faster!” Peach moaned, trying her best to push Toad even closer. He didn’t know she was this sensitive, but her moans only made him want to be even better for her. He began to move faster inside, thrusting in deeper as he did so, loving the louder moans that came from the princess. “Oh yeah! More, more!” Peach gripped the sheet under them, tightening her inner walls around the cock pounding her.

Toad began to slam into her as fast as he could, the moans he received making him become much more forceful – Peach’s moans were turning into screams of pure pleasure. He wondered why Toadsworth hadn’t dashed in to see what the problem was, but then again, all of the castle’s subjects knew what time it was. Peach wildly tossed her head from side to side, her eyes closed as she continued screaming for more. The more she tightened around him, the deeper Toad slammed, and the louder Peach screamed.

“I’m gonna cum again, Princess!”

“Cum inside me, Toad! Fill me!”

Just as she asked, Toad gave a loud moan, shooting quite a big load into Peach’s cunt, feeling her own climax surround him while he emptied into her. Her continued screams (along with begging for more) made him begin to thrust wildly into her, getting out every last bit of cum he had inside. He pulled out of her, watching as Peach moved onto her stomach, taking Toad’s cock into her mouth and sucking it clean, licking at the head to get everything she could. She pulled away, smirking at him.

“You did well.” Peach said. Toad nodded, moving off the bed and looking at the nude blonde girl. “You can send in the next one, now.” The Toad nodded again, walking out of the room and closing the door – Only for it to be opened moments later, with another Toad in the doorway. Peach giggled as she watched the small mushroom walk through the room.

“Peachy.”


End file.
